Name
by InNeedOfSaving
Summary: SR. Set after the plane landing. Alternate reunion scene on the DP roof.


**The obligatory "I-don't-own-any-of-the-characters" line: Of course Superman doesn't belong to me.**

**The obligatory "Please-review-on-my-story" line: They are nice after all. **

1-6-07

After excusing herself from Richard, Jimmy, Clark, and Jason, Lois took the elevator to the rooftop of the Daily Planet. She had too much on her mind, and she couldn't stand being in that room anymore, talking about Superman. Since he had safely landed that 777, it seems like that's all anyone wanted to talk about, especially Perry.

"_The story isn't the black-out; it's Superman."_

_Sure, Chief, whatever you say_, she thought as she pulled out the little white box and a lighter. Though she felt bad, having promised Richard and Jason that she was trying to quit, Lois just couldn't resist having a cigarette right now; she felt like she was entitled, with all she'd been through the past couple of days.

She clicked the lighter and held it up to the cigarette hanging from her mouth. A puff of wind and it blew out. Cursing, she tried again, only to be frustrated a second time. Just as she was about to try a third time, she realized what was happening. She whipped around angrily and ended up staring into those piercing blue eyes that had held her captive ever since she had first gazed into them as he caught her after falling out of that helicopter.

"You really shouldn't smoke, Miss Lane," Superman said in his "public announcement of the day" voice. Though it usually caused her to smile – _no wonder he's called the Big Blue Boy Scout_ – tonight she did not find it charming.

"And who are you to be deciding what I should and shouldn't do?" she asked testily, lighting up her cigarette and daring him with her eyes to blow it out.

"Just a friendly word of advice from a friend," he said, resting his fists on his hips.

"A friend," she said, nodding and turning to look out at the Metropolis skyline, taking another deep, calming puff.

"Lois," he began apologetically, stepping forward, wishing he could take her into his arms and take away all her pain, pain he had caused.

As soon as she felt his emanating warmth, she whirled around and he froze.

"What? You actually consider yourself my 'friend'? You left for five years without saying why or where to, or even so much as a good-bye. Some friend…" She turned back around, trying to fend off his heat so it wouldn't melt the cold façade that she was putting up to protect herself.

He continued his advance. "Lois, please listen to me. I'm sorry, I had to go. I had to see for myself."

The journalist got the best of her; she turned around and asked, "Where did you go?"

"Krypton."

"What did you find?"

His eyes became sad. "That place was a graveyard. I'm all that's left."

She wanted to place a hand on his now somewhat slumped shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but she would not give him the satisfaction. She strengthened her cold façade.

"You couldn't have said good-bye, or told me that you were leaving?"

He was within feet of her now and his voice had softened. "I've never been very good at good-byes, and I thought that if I did, I would not be able to go. And I had to go. I'm sorry I left you, Lois."

His warmth was melting the ice in her heart, but she fought to hold on to her control over herself; she would not be reduced to a star-struck lover again. She put out her cigarette on the ledge, only half-smoked and crossed her arms over her chest. But she knew that he could see right through her, and he didn't need his x-ray vision to do it; he could read her like a book. Now less than a foot away, he reached out a tentative hand to her arm. Her eyes were locked on his, as if in a trance. Her heart was hammering, and she knew that he could hear it. But as soon as he made contact, the trance was broken; she looked down and backed away from his touch.

"Superman, I can't do this," she said, exasperated. Then she laughed derisively, turning away from him. Then she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, "You know, I just realized that I don't even know who you are. I gave you that moniker, and it just seems silly to call you a name I came up with myself, a name that everyone on Earth calls you. It's just too…"

"Impersonal?" he offered, letting her have her space.

"Yeah," she said, turning back around and softening her voice. "I mean, I'd like to think that I mean a little more to you than some random person on the street." She had allowed him to get in contact range again.

"You do, Lois." He grabbed her hand and this time, she did not back away. "You mean so much more," he said in a slightly husky voice. He met her eyes and held her gaze for several moments.

Finally, he said softly, "Kal-El."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Kal-El," he repeated. "It's my birthname. No one on Earth but my mother knows that, so I'd say it's far from impersonal."

"Kal-El." The name sounded strange on her tongue. _Alien_, she thought.

He closed his eyes briefly, his face now inches from hers. "Again. Say it again," he whispered. His name sounded so good coming from her lips, so safe said in her voice, which was now filling with affection and even desire.

"Kal-El," she repeated, still locked on his eyes. Suddenly, a flash of recognition tore through her mind, illuminating a section of her brain that had been darkened for over five years now, though she didn't know that. "I knew that once, didn't I?" she asked, staring blankly at the ledge behind him.

"Yes," he said, nodding sadly, unwilling to explain anymore. How could he tell her that he had wiped her memory when she discovered that he was Clark Kent?

Her face showed that she was still deep in thought. Fearful of what she might remember, Superman placed his hands lightly on her hips, which brought her eyes right back to his. And she didn't protest; instead, she placed her hands on his triceps and allowed him to pull her closer. His face slowly began lowering toward hers, almost imperceptibly.

After a long silence, once she noticed how close he was, Lois lowered her face and shook her head.

"Richard's a good man. He was there for me when I was pregnant with Jason. He was there to pick up the pieces after you…" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from rolling down her cheeks.

Superman wiped them away and cupped his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes back up to his. "I would never put you in a position that compromised your integrity. You're engaged to be married, and Richard can provide for you better than I ever could hope to. He can offer you stability. Plus, there's Jason to consider…"

"Jason needs his father," she said, a strange look in her eyes, which Superman misread to be a twinge of remorse.

_For what? For pushing me away after I abandoned her? For having to basically tell me that another man now has her heart? For mothering his child even? _

He knew that he deserved it.

He nodded and began backing away, his arms falling away from her waist. Once he was several steps away, he began lifting off the roof.

"Excuse the sudden departure, Miss Lane," he said, "but I hear a siren downtown. I'll be back soon for an interview. Maybe tomorrow, if you're available. Good night." He lifted an arm and rose toward the sky.

"Wait!" Lois cried, reaching up a hand.

He looked back down and descended again, keeping his distance, afraid that if he got too close, he would do something that he would regret.

Lois stepped forward, looking somewhat nervous. "I just…I wanted to tell you that, well, I'm not upset at you," she said softly, meeting his eyes. Strengthening her voice, she continued, "I mean, Perry will be setting me up with many more stories about you in the future, knowing him, and I don't want things to be awkward. You're as much a fixture of the _Planet_ as me or Jimmy or Clark, and I don't like strained relations between co-workers; it makes for bad stories."

Superman smiled and held out a hand. "No hard feelings, Miss Lane."

She took it. "Lois, please. I think we're far past the formality phase in our relationship."

Superman nodded. "Of course."

After breaking the handshake, Superman ascended again. "Good night, Lois." He lifted from the rooftop again, right arm raised above his head.

"Good night," she called after him. Then she added softly, "Kal-El."

He couldn't help but pause and close his eyes for a second, enjoying the sound of his name on her voice. Then he sped away into the night.


End file.
